marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan (Marvel Comics)
Summary Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) is a fictional character, a supervillain appearing in Marvel Comics. He first appeared in X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 (January 2006). He is the third Summers brother to be revealed, a younger brother of X-Men characters Cyclops and Havok. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown Name: Vulcan/Gabriel Summers Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire; adventurer; terrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Uses these powers for Power Siphoning and Suppression, Energy Detection, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and sustaining himself in outer space) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown Durability:''' '''Unknown Stamina:''' Unknown Range:' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence:''' High '''Weaknesses: Vulcan is extremely overconfident, Overuse of his powers will deplete his reserves and render him unable to use his auxiliary abilities such as flight and breathing in space (but he is still able to manipulate and absorb energy during this time) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate various forms of energy. Vulcan can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants such as Cyclops optic blasts. * Variable Energy Blasts: Vulcan could generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. * Flight: Vulcan was able to fly and levitate using his powers. He was capable of interstellar flight (adding more energy to become increasingly fast, presumably sub-light). * Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis: Vulcan could solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. * Power Suppression: Vulcan could apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only other energy-manipulators. * Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included other mutants with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater rangers based on their star engines. * Energy Self-Sustenance: He also appeared capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seemed to be limited, as if he didn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly scarce until he did. * Healing: Also shown capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. The full extent and speed of Vulcan's capacity to heal isn't known. The term healing is used in lieu of regeneration as Vulcan did not regenerate his eye or heal the scar inflicted on him by Gladiator. * Power Siphoning: Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown in the X-Men Deadly Genesis series when Vulcan siphoned Marvel Girl's power of displaying events of the past through telepathic means. It is not known whether Vulcan permanently kept these powers or not, but it's unlikely. * Psionic Resistance: Vulcan has proven highly resistant to attacks psionic in nature. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa because in most cases he is able to use the telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.